undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fall of Mankind/Chapter 7: Night of the Dead
Chapter 7: Night of the Dead is the seventh chapter of the Volume 2: A New Life in The Fall of Mankind and is published on January 3, 2014 by Never more0122333. Previous Chapter: Chapter 6: Living in Agony of the Dead Next Chapter: Chapter 8: No Mercy 'Characters' MAIN CHARACTERS *Jack Matt *Mary *Dr. Stevens *Jericho Bucks *Anna Bucks *Martinez *Chris *Sarah Smink *Jeremiah Smink *Paul Brock OTHERS *Daniel *Drew *Micheal *Blake 'Volume 2, Chapter 7: Night of the Dead' "And who the fuck are you?" asked Martinez. "You piece of shit! I'm the owner of that warehouse, why the fuck you burnt it?" asked the man. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU FIRST?" asked Martinez. "MY NAME IS DANIEL! AND IF YOU DON'T ANSWER MY QUESTION WE WILL KILL YOU ALL!" exclaimed Daniel who is in rage. "What do you mean "we"?" asked Jericho who is frightened. "Whatever, I will be back here in 2 days and kill you all!" exclaimed Daniel and went north of the warehouse. "This is a problem." said Paul. "Don't worry, we will kill him!" exclaimed Martinez and encourages the group. "But he said something "we". I think he has a group." said Sarah. "Don't fucking worry, we will deal with." answered Martinez. "If were going to war, we better prepare ourselves and this house." said Jack. "I got an idea! Why don't we make fences?" asked Jericho with his idea. "Sure. Let's get started, son." answered his father, Martinez. "Hey Jericho take this." said Paul and handing the desert eagle over to Jericho. "Thanks, sir Paul." thanked Jericho to Paul for giving him a desert eagle. "Don't mention it." said Paul. "Now let's go." said Martinez. "Wait!" exclaimed Jericho. Before they go to search for tools and equipment... "Um, Sarah can you take care of my sister, Anna?" requested by Jericho to Sarah. "Sure, Echo." said Sarah mocking his name. "Echo? Anyways, thanks!" exclaimed Jericho. The two went to search for tools and supplies. "Hey you think Sarah has a shot with you?" asked Martinez who is teasing him that Sarah might have a crush to Jericho. "Dad stop mocking me!" exclaimed Jericho. "Haha, just joking." said Martinez. In Jeremiah's home... "Hey Anna let's get inside." said Sarah to Anna and went inside the house. "Okay, Jack what should we do?" asked Paul to Jack. "Well we better search ammos, we may have this loot of guns but we don't have ammos." explained Jack to Paul on getting ammos. "Okay I will go with you." said Paul. "No you stay here. Chris will go with me, Paul you stay here for their safety." said Jack to Paul that he should stay in the house to guard it. "Fine." said Paul who is disappointed. The two went to search for ammos. Meanwhile in Martinez's and Jericho's side. "Dad, I got a hammer, a box of nails and woods." said Jericho. "Good. We might finish this quickly." said Martinez who eagers to go home. "Wait, dad. I forgot something... the cars!" exclaimed Jericho. "Okay, where did we left it?" asked Martinez. "In the front gate of your camp." said Jericho to his father. "Holy..shit!" exclaimed Martinez who is shocked to hear about it. The two run fast to the old camp where the NWO use to live. "Shit Corpses!" exclaimed Martinez. BAM! BAM! The Corpses were too many and they made the two retreat until.. "Finally we found the cars!" exclaimed Jericho. "They are three of them." said Martinez who was surprised of seeing the three vehicles. "I will put the tools and equipments in that black one! Dad, take my car! Leave the other one." said Jericho to his father and orders him to take his vehicle. "Fine." answered Martinez. The two drove off the camp and went to the Paralode Outskirts. It was already morning... Jack and Chris made it before morning. "Well good thing I didn't forget our cars." said Jericho. "Man, you abandoned my car.... sigh." said Paul who was disappointed that his car was abandoned. "We got ammos... then let's get started in making fences!" exclaimed Jericho. "Sure." said Jack and Martinez. They work in making fences using woods and wires. The fences were about 1m. They worked until night. "Huff huff.... this work is sure to be exhausting." said Paul. "Yeah, that's right." said Jack and laughs. Somewhere else in Paralode Outskirts.... There is a warehouse and Daniel was inside with people planning on something. "Drew, Micheal and Blake. Tomorrow, you three will assault the house near our former warehouse." said Daniel to the three. "YES SIR!" exclaimed the three. WHO ARE THOSE PEOPLE? WHAT ARE THEY PLANNING IN JACK'S GROUP? Find it out in the next chapter of The Fall of Mankind! ---- TO BE CONTINUED ---- 'Deaths' None. 'Trivia' *It is the first chapter (seventh chapter) of Volume 2. *First appearance of Daniel. *First appearance of Micheal. *First appearance of Blake. *First appearance of Drew. Category:The Fall of Mankind Category:The Fall of Mankind Chapter